Questions with Avery
by macromea
Summary: introducing my oc Avery in a non-traditional way


Have you ever...

Given a Hickey?

**Nope, and I'm not planning on it.**

Had a one night stand?

**Absolutely not . . . **

Made someone cry?

**Of course, because I'M such a mean person! **

Opened your Christmas presents early?

**Yes…**

Been online for more than 10 hours in a row?

**Never that long**

Pretended to be someone you weren't online?

**On occasion, but it was defiantly Mikey's idea! **

Eaten food that fell on the floor?

**Yes? **

Been caught cheating?

**At a game or on someone?**

Been caught naked?

**(just getting out of the shower, as Raph walks in) RAPH! (Squeals and grabs towel)**

Flashed someone?

**Nope, I've been flashed though… Erg. **

Gone out without underwear on?

**Um…**

Got into a fist fight?

**Uh duh**

Swallowed bath water?

**Accidently**

Peed in the pool?

**Yuck**

Thrown up in public?

**Yah, sorry Leo**

Been so drunk you can't walk?

**Nope, proud to say that I don't drink**

Peed in public?

**Does it count if I was a baby?**

Broken wind and blamed someone else?

**Raph XD**

Done something mean you regretted?

**Yah.**

Ever played pull my finger?

**Ug, Mikey does that to me ALL the time!**

Who last grabbed your ass?

**Some random dude at the bar. **

Do you eat raw cookie dough?

**That's the best part!**

Have you ever kicked a vending machine?

**yep.**

Who or what sleeps with you?

**My stuffed snow leopard and sometimes my dog.**

At what age did you find out that Santa wasn't real?

**I never thought he was real.**

How many phones, house phones and cell phones are in your house?

**Um… Nine? all though there may be more I'm unaware of. Donny loves to tinker!**

What do you do when you're sad?

**I talk to people.**

Who would you call first if you won the lottery?

**Either Mikey or Raph. **

Last time you saw your best friend(s)?

**Well, Don's right next to me, Mikey's playing video games, and Leo's sparring with Raph.**

Are you in high school?

**Nope.**

What jewelry are you wearing?

**My gold necklace shaped like a heart, from my dad, a silver ring and my watch.**

Is anyone on your bad side now?

**Oh, yes. **

What's the first thing you do when you get online?

**It depends.**

Do you watch Grey's Anatomy?

**Unfortunately, yes, but only when splinter asks me to!**

How do most people spell your name?

**Averie, or Avary. Once someone spelled it Ovary. Um, awkward. **

Would you wear a boy/girlfriends clothes?

**Sometimes when Mikey and water or paint are involved. **

Where do you work?

**As a forensic scientist at a lab. **

What are you doing tomorrow?

**I'm going to clean out the fridge and vacuum my room. **

Is Justin Timberlake becoming the next Michael Jackson?

**I don't really care.**

What noise do you hear?  
><strong>I think Mikey just farted.<strong>

If all of your friends were going on a road trip, who would most likely over pack?

**Donny or Mikey. **

Do you know anyone with the same name as you?

**Um, no. **

What's the last thing you purchased?

**A coloring book for my niece.**

Do your siblings ever pay for stuff for you?

**Yah, but only if I've been amazingly good. **

What brand are your pants right now?

**Levi.**

Ever been to Georgia (the state)?

**No.**

What irritates you most on the internet?

**The hackers, viruses, and creepers**

Have you ever spied on someone and seen something disturbing?

**I'm looking at Casey and Mikey right now. **

Have you ever peed your pants laughing?

**Maybe when I was little…**

Have you ever accidently punched your friend?

**I've purposely punched my friend. **

Have you ever thought you were being watched?  
><strong>Yep, and when I find who's 'watching' me, it ends badly for them.<strong>

Have you ever thought someone broke into your house?

**Um, no… I live in a subterranean hideout with enough alarms and other tech to give a nerd the greatest orgasm he (or she) ever had.**

Have you ever seen an alien?

**You're kidding me, right?**

Have you ever killed a person?

**I don't think so.**

Have you ever seen a zombie?

**Does a half awake Don or Raph count?**

Have you ever gotten embarrassed at a date?

**YES. Mikey, I'm out to get you.**

Have you ever tried to commit suicide?

**No.**

Have you ever burped loudly in public?

**Yes.**

Have you ever screamed loudly in public?

**Yes.**

Have you ever been on stage?

**Yes.**

Have you ever committed a crime?

**Um… I'm not admitting to that!**

Have you ever lied to a loved one?

**Unfortunately yes.**

What's in your wallet?

**Drivers license, I.D., some cash, a picture of my boys and my dog, a spare key.**

What's under your bed?

**Memory boxes. Boxes full of pictures and mementos**

What's on that way top shelf or in the very far back of your closet?

**Probably some clothes that I haven't worn in a long time and stuff like that. Oh, my Foot Ninja uniform. I so gotta burn that thing.**

What's in your underwear drawer?

**Underwear, tights, other stuff that I don't want the guys to find.**

What's in the trunk of your car?

**First aid kit, blankets, sleeping bags, flashlights, emergency flares.**

What's in your desk or locker?

**Office supplies and stuff like that.**

Do you have a super-secret hiding place and what's in it?

**Yes - I have emergency cash, some documents and my gun.**

Do you feel guilty about something right now, if yes what?

**Nope, but I did hide Mikey's DS. **

What is the most embarrassing thing in your room right now?

**I'm not telling you that!**

Have you done something recently you hope no one finds out about?

**Not recently.**

What is your last thought before you fall asleep?

**Unknown, that really depends on what I've been doing. **

How long have those leftovers been in the fridge?

**I have no clue, just don't eat them, or open the containers. **

If I confiscated your computer and took a look around...what would I find?

**Stories, pictures, games, music, maybe some weird stuff.**

What is your midnight snack weakness?

**I don't have one. **

Have you ever you shop lifted?

**When I was like six. **

Have you ever vandalized anything?

**Yes.**

Ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?

**Oh yes, he came complete with two pitch forks and a red mask. **

Do you sleep with your closet doors open or closed?

**Closed.**

Do you take the shampoos and conditioner bottles from hotel?

**Sometimes**

Do you sleep with your sheets tucked in or out?

**In**.

Have you ever stolen a street sign before?

**Yah, it's on my wall.**

Do you like to use post-it notes?

**Not specifically. I'm weird like that.**

Do you cut out coupons but then never use them?

**No**

Would you rather be attacked by a big bear or a swarm of bees?

**Probably bees, I can hold my breath for a really long time.**

Do you have freckles?

**No**.

Do you always smile for pictures?

**Not always.**

What is your biggest pet peeve?

**When people leave the milk out so it spoils, and then put it back in the fridge. (Casey!)**

Do you ever count your steps when you walk?

**When I'm really bored, or when I'm measuring stuff. I've got big feet.**

Have you ever peed in the woods?

**Yep.**

What about pooped in the woods?

**Uh, no. **

Do you ever dance even if there's no music playing?

**Only for my happy dance.**

Do you chew your pens and pencils?

**Gross!**.

How many people have you slept with this week?

**No one, zip, zero**

What size is your bed?

**Queen.**

What is your Song of the week?

**Um, I don't have one.**

Is it okay for guys to wear pink?

**NEVER! (MY EYES! MY POOR EYES!) **

Do you still watch cartoons?

**All the time**_**. **_

What's your least favorite movie?

**There's a contest between King Kong(newer) and any Barbie movie.**

Where would you bury hidden treasure if you had some?

**Like I'd tell you!**

What do you drink with dinner?

**Usually water.**

What do you dip a chicken nugget in?

**gross.**

What is your favorite food?

**haystacks**

What movies could you watch over and over and still love?

_**The Princess Bride**_!

Last person you kissed/kissed you?

**Raphael kissed me last night. (Insert semi-girlish squeal)**

Were you ever a boy/girl scout?

**No. I'm a ninja. Screw that mess. **

Would you ever strip or pose nude in a magazine?

**NO!**

When was the last time you wrote a letter to someone on paper?

**Uh, yesterday?**

Can you change the oil on a car?

**yah.**

Ever gotten a speeding ticket?

**nope.**

Ran out of gas?

**yeah.**

Favorite kind of sandwich?

**Leftover thanksgiving turkey.**

Best thing to eat for breakfast?

**Grandma's cherry pie, cold.**

What is your usual bedtime?

**Like 10ish.**

Are you lazy?

**Only occasionally, or when I don't feel well.**

When you were a kid, what did you dress up as for Halloween?

**Mostly native Americans, cowboys and then once a ladybug.**

What is your Chinese astrological sign?

**Um I think it's the boar.**

How many languages can you speak?

**Seven; English, Spanish, Japanese, German, ASL, Swahili, and French **

Do you have any magazine subscriptions?

**no**

Which are better legos or lincoln logs?

**Lincoln Logs.**

Are you stubborn?

**Oh hell yes . . .**

Who is better...Leno or Letterman?

**Neither…**

Ever watch soap operas?

**no.**

Afraid of heights?

**A little bit**

Sing in the car?

**Almost all the time.**

Dance in the shower?

**that's hazardous for me**.

Dance in the car?

**No**.

Ever used a gun?

**yah**

Last time you got a portrait taken by a photographer?

**Um, like two week s ago for my photo id.**

Do you think musicals are cheesy?

**Maybe one or two**

Is Christmas stressful?

**Sometimes.**

Ever eat a pierogi?

**I love pierogis.**

Favorite type of fruit pie?

**Cherry pie.**

Occupations you wanted to be when you were a kid?

**A nurse, bad choice…**

Do you believe in ghosts?

**no.**

Ever have a Deja-vu feeling?

**yah.**

Take a vitamin daily?

**They're shaped like the Flintstones.**

Wear slippers?

**never.**

Wear a bath robe?

**no**.

What do you wear to bed?

**Old shirts and shorts.**

First concert?

**Flyleaf.**

Wal-Mart, Target or Kmart?

**Target.**

Nike or Adidas?

**Nike.**

Cheetos Or Fritos?

**Frito's.**

Peanuts or Sunflower seeds?

**Peanuts.**

Ever hear of the group Tres Bien?

**No**

Ever take dance lessons?

**NO.**

Is there a profession you picture your future spouse doing?

**Being a ninja!**

Can you curl your tongue?

**Yeah, it bugs Leo, cuz he can't figure out how I do it. **

Ever won a spelling bee?

**Yes.**

Have you ever cried because you were so happy?

**yah.**

Own any record albums?

**One, but it's broken. I just like the cover.**

Own a record player?

**no .**

Regularly burn incense?

**gross.**

Ever been in love?

**I am right now, with my puppy!**

Who would you like to see in concert?

**Carrie Underwood or Tim McGraw.**

Hot tea or cold tea?

**Neither, yuck. (sorry Leo)**

Tea or coffee?

**Neither yuck, Sorry Leo and Don **

Sugar or snickerdoodles?

**Snikerdoodles.**

Can you swim well?

**I live with turtles, what do you think?**

Can you hold your breath without holding your nose?

**yep.**

Are you patient?

**Not right now I'm not**

DJ or band, at a wedding?

**DJ**

Ever won a contest?

**Sure.**

Ever have plastic surgery?

**No.**

Which are better black or green olives?

**black.**

Can you knit or crochet?

**crochet.**

Best room for a fireplace?

**Living/ bedroom.**

Do you want to get married?

O**f course!**

If married, how long have you been married?

**Not that lucky yet…**

Who was your HS crush?

**Can't remember.**

Do you cry and throw a fit until you get your own way?

**How old do you think I am? 4?**

Do you have kids?

**no**

Do you want kids?

**Of course! **

What's your favorite color?

**Green ;D**

Do you miss anyone right now?

**April, I need a woman around more often. TOO MUCH TESTOSTERONE! **

Did you watch, Next Great American Band on FOX?

**no.**

Are you ready for this to end?

**yah, I'm ready to get on with my life.**

Almost done, What is your full name?

**Avery Lynn Johnston.**

You find your favorite book in tatters on the floor, covered in syrup and confetti. Who did it?

**Michelangelo! I'm gonna kill you! **

Favorite Disney movie? Why?

**Beauty and the Beast, because a semi-regular girl falls in love with a not so regular guy and she's able to look past his appearance, unlike all so many others.**

Now, go kiss a lemon, hug a llama, and poke a turtle.

**Um ok... I don't have a llama, so Klunk will have to do, he makes weird noises sometimes. **


End file.
